Músicas das nossas histórias
by Srta Evans
Summary: Gina esta chateada pela maneira que Harry a trata depois do termino do relacionamento deles, enquanto Rony e Hermione percebem que há um sentimento maior que os envolve, além da amizade. A cada capitulo, uma música é o tema.


Rony aparatou em frente à uma cabana, que pela aparência parecia ser muito velha, sentindo todo o vento gelado que passava pela região e se xingou mentalmente por não estar melhor agasalhado. Bateu na porta de madeira. O silêncio naquela região era assustador, a única coisa que se vinha por ali era a floresta densa e a cabana velha na qual ele estava em frente. Passou alguns segundos até escutar uma voz ao longe:

- Quem é?

- Quem mais poderia ser?! No fim de mundo onde você se esconde, com certeza não deve receber muitas visitas. – disse alterado.

Odiava sentir frio e quase todas as vezes que visitava a cabana, até mesmo no verão, ele sentia o vento gelado que vinha das montanhas próximas.

A porta de madeira abriu lentamente, como se a pessoa que estivesse atrás dela procurasse se certificar de que o dono daquela voz era Rony. O ruivo suspirou com certa impaciência, esperando a porta ser totalmente aberta e revelar o anfitrião da cabana.

Aos poucos, Rony teve a visão de um homem com aparência de 20 e poucos anos, vestindo roupas de frio, cabelos negros, barba no rosto e os olhos verdes, que ninguém jamais duvidaria que não fossem seus.

- Posso entrar ou vou ter que continuar congelando aqui? – Desmostrando novamente sua irritação e impaciência com aquela situação. Ele achava que não precisava de tanta medida de precaução.

- Pode entrar. – disse ríspido, não se importando com o tom de voz do amigo.

- Poderia pelo menos tentar ser simpático, Harry. – Rony fez uma careta para o amigo, demostrando a ironia com que dizia as palavras.

Entrou e sentou em uma poltrona velha, mas muito convidativa. Conjurou duas cerveja amateigadas na mesinha de centro, pegando uma para beber e fazendo um gesto para o anfitrião pegar a outra. Harry olhou o amigo meio confuso, sentando em frente à ele, numa outra poltrona, e, por fim, pegou também a cerveja.

Os dois se encaravam, como se fossem estranhos. Rony resolveu começar logo a conversa.

- Acho que deve saber o por quê da minha visita... – tentou não demonstrar sua irritação

- Imagino. – Harry parecia entediado, sem nem a menos ter início a conversa

- Então... Por que disse que voltaria e não voltou? – perguntou Rony, mas não disfarçou sua irritação

- Não é a hora... – olhou para a garrafa que segurava – Ainda. – acrescentou, numa voz de desânimo

- Ótimo! – disse com ironia – Então, quando vai ser a hora? – Rony começou a ficar vermelho.

Harry mesmo ainda mantendo sua atenção na garrafa, percebeu que seu melhor amigo estava a ponto de ter seus famosos acessos de raiva. Ele encarou o ruivo e disse com pesar

- Não sei quando é a hora certa... – Viu o gesto de impaciência de Rony, contorcendo-se na poltrona, e desviou o olhar mais uma vez – Ainda não estou pronto. – disse num fio de voz.

Rony levantou com violência da poltrona, quase derrubando a mesinha de centro a sua frente. Sua orelhas mais vermelhas do que nunca.

- AINDA NÃO ESTÁ PRONTO? – Gritou.

Harry apenas levantou o olhar, como se o ruivo não tivesse gritado, encarou o amigo e voltou a olhar a lareira que estava atrás de Rony.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. – disse calmo, mais firme

- O que você quer Harry? – Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Rony, esperava que o amigo lhe acertasse um soco na cara, mas não. O gesto do amigo foi simplesmente sentar-se demonstrando cansaço, e lhe fazer a pergunta com ansiedade na voz.

Harry não sabia o que responder. O que ele queria! No começo ele queria apenas fugir de tudo e de todos. A segunda guerra tinha acabado, muitas pessoas morreram, inclusive pessoas próximas à ele, como Percy Weasley, Olho Tonto Moody e Remo Lupin.

Ao lembrar-se do maroto, o coração de Harry afundou-se. Lupin havia morrido para salvá-lo, num combate contra o Lobisomen. Harry se sentia culpado, mais uma pessoa que morreu para salvá-lo, assim como seu pai, sua mãe, seu padrinho e... Dumbledore.

Harry olhou para Rony e percebeu que ele olhava de uma forma interrogadora, ainda esperando uma resposta. Harry abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu não sei... – Sua voz saiu baixa e cansada

Rony olhou o amigo, não sabia se sentia raiva, frustração ou pena... Nunca tinha visto Harry daquela maneira, pois até quando Sirius morreu ele se fechou, mas não tinha passado essa face dele de derrotado... Não!

Rony olhava Harry, como se ainda estivesse calculando o peso daquelas palavras. Bufou e tomou mais um pouco de sua cerveja. O vermelho de seu rosto ainda não havia desaparecido.

- Você não sabe o que quer... – disse baixo, como se falasse mais pra si – Você sabe o que eu quero, Harry? – perguntou sério, demonstrado rancor no tom de voz

Harry levantou o olhar ao ouvir a última frase de Rony, ele se assustou ao ver a maneira com que o amigo lhe falava, parecia que tinha mágoa dele.

- Não... – disse baixo e fracamente. Viu que Rony mais uma vez mexeu-se na poltrona, tornando a fazer um gesto de impaciência – O que você quer Rony? – perguntou firme, sabia que Rony tinha algo pra contar à ele, mas ainda estava inseguro para falar

Rony encarou Harry nos olhos, após alguns segundos ele se levantou e ficou de frente pra Harry.

Harry sentiu-se uma criança, Rony sempre foi maior que ele, e agora os dois eram adultos e Rony tinha o corpo de homem, assim como ele.

- Eu sempre quis ser alguém, Harry. – disse firme, encarando Harry de cima – Você sabe muito bem que sempre me senti inferior aos outros, por ser pobre, por não ter nenhuma qualidade expecional... Assim como você tinha com o quadribol... – Harry fez menção de responder, mas Rony lha lançou um olhar para deixá-lo terminar – E Hermione com a inteligência dela... Mas ai tinha a guerra... Pensei que se sobrevivesse a ela, juntamente com meus amigos e minha família, eu já seria alguém. – Desviou o olhar e virou-se, deu um suspiro cansado – E ai, quando eu pensei q tinha tudo pra ser feliz, pois a guerra tinha acabado e meus amigos e familiares estavam vivos, o meu melhor amigo foge... – Soltou os braços ao lado do corpo com violência – Simplesmente foge... Deixando apenas um bilhete dizendo que não queria fazer mais ninguém sofrer. – Deu um sorriso fraco. Virou-se e encarou Harry novamente. Este permanecia imóvel, relembrando todos os momentos dolorosos que tentava apagar da memória – Como não iríamos sofrer sem você, Harry? – Sua voz saiu fraca, como se estivesse implorando por uma resposta

- Rony... – sua garganta estava seca, lembrou-se da cerveja e deu um gole. Rony apenas obsevarva o amigo, esperando uma atitude dele – Eu precisava de um tempo. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, após algumas tentativas de elaborar algo melhor

- E você teve esse tempo, Harry! – disse mais alto, suas orelhas voltaram a ficam vermelhas – Mas já faz dois meses que te encontrei por acidente e você ainda não voltou! – ainda dizia firme e alto, mas ainda não gritava

Harry sabia que o amigo estava se controlando para não deixar o temperamento Weasley falar mais forte, mas não sabia o que dizer para ajudar o amigo. Lembrou-se de quando Rony o encontrou na floresta, numa tarde em que ele cortava lenha, como um trouxa qualquer. Ele não queria chamar a atenção e sabia que usando magia, o ministério poderia achá-lo de alguma maneira, então tinha resolvido viver novamente como um trouxa.

- Sabe... Você era a ultima pessoa que eu deveria ter encontrado naquela floresta... No inicio eu fiquei muito feliz... – sua voz ficou um pouco embargada – Nossa.. Eu tinha encontrado o Harry! Mas o não o famoso Harry Potter, o que havia destruído o... Você Sabe Quem... Mas sim o Harry! Meu melhor amigo... Aquele que eu sempre confiei e fazia parte da minha vida... da minha família... – deu uma pausa, sabia que se continuasse ia acabar derramando lágrimas em frente ao amigo. A única vez que havia feito, foi quando ele pensou que Hermione estava morta, em dos momentos da guerra. Nem na morte de seu irmão ele chorou na frente dos outros, sabia que sua família precisava de apoio e não ia ser um bebê chorão... Abaixou a cabeça, todas aquelas lembranças estavam deixando- o cada vez mais cansado...

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele sentiu pena de Rony, em vê-lo naquele estado e o pior... Ele estava assim por sua culpa! Harry não agüentava mais ver as pessoas sofrerem por ele... Ele tinha se afastado pra não ver mais ninguém sofrer por ele... Mas pelo jeito, não tinha adiantado... Na verdade, ele fez realmente as pessoas sofrerem por ele... Mesmo deixando um bilhete explicando o por quê de sua fuga, as pessoas ainda sofriam por não tê-lo por perto... Sua mente logo o envolveu na lembrança dela... Ela com certeza havia sofrido muito por ele... Ele sabia que isso aconteceria... Mas não podia continuar ali... Ele a deixou... E agora ela deveria odiá-lo... Gina nunca o perdoaria...

- EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESTA SITUAÇÃO! – Gritou Rony.

Harry pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e viu o amigo em sua frente, em pé, vermelho como nunca tinha visto antes. Pelo jeito, Rony não tinha conseguido controlar o temperamento Weasley.

Rony o olhava, esperando uma resposta, mas só tinha o olhar confuso de Harry. Pelo jeito o amigo ainda estava absorvendo suas últimas palavras.

- Faz dois meses que terminei meu curso pra auror... – falava rapidamente, andando de um lado pro outro na sala – Consegui uma ótima colocação no Ministério...

- Que ótimo... – Harry tentou falar com ânimo, mas Rony parou de andar e lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva. Harry entendeu que ele tinha que ficar quieto e escutar. Harry deu um suspiro cansado e voltou sua atenção a garrafa de cerveja.

- Com o dinheiro da recompensa da guerra ... – Rony tinha voltado a falar rápido e andar de um lado pro outro na sala, fez um careta ao falar "guerra" – Comprei um apartamento modesto... Mas que dá pra se viver... – mexia as mãos compulsivamente, realmente ele estava nervoso – Namoro com a garota que eu sempre amei... – virou-se para Harry – É... Confesso que sempre gostei de Hermione...

Harry deu um sorriso fraco a última frase de Rony. Finalmente! Harry sabia que um dia Rony confessaria que sempre amou Hermione. No inicio quando tinha percebido o amor dos dois melhores amigos, ele ficou com medo. Sabia o temperamento dos dois e um possível relacionamento entre eles poderia acabar com a amizade do trio. Mas ao poucos viu que não era um simples gostar... Era Amor! E ele só percebeu isso quando também descobriu o que era o Amor... Ao perceber que estava apaixonado por ela... Gina Weasley...

- O que seria o mais normal agora! Seria o casamento, é claro! Qual mulher não sonha em se casar e ter filhos ao lado do príncipe encantado! – fez novamente uma careta ao falar as últimas palavras. Harry ao ver isso sentiu vontade de sorri, aquele era o velho Rony, sempre fazendo piadas... Mas Rony parou e o encarou seriamente – MAS COMO POSSO FAZER ISSO? COMO? – Gritou – Não posso pedir a mulher que AMO em casamento... Simplesmente por que não sou leal a ela... – ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry, Rony logo consertou o que disse – Não seja idiota! Eu nunca trairia Hermione! Estou falando que não sou leal, por que eu não contei a ela que tinha te encontrado... E que muito menos sei onde está! – A respiração de Rony estava descompassada, parecia que seu peito ia explodir e seu coração saltar. Continuava encarando o amigo e esperando uma resposta

Harry sentiu que tinha levado uma bofetada... É claro! Rony estava mentindo para Hermione... E quando ela soubesse... Harry nem queria pensar no que poderia acontecer ao amigo... Hermione odiava mentiras e ser enganada... Ainda mais, quando se tratava de Rony... Como ele foi idiota! Não queria que as pessoas sofressem por ele... Mas fez... Não queria atrapalhar a relação dos amigos... Mas estava... Rony tinha razão... Ele não podia mais enganar Hermione... Devia ter sido muito difícil esses dois meses pra Rony... Sentiu-se pior... Ele com certeza só atrapalhava as pessoas... Talvez fosse melhor fugir de novo e...

- Nem pense nisso! – Rony gritou. Parecia ter advinhado os pensamentos de Harry

- Ah! O que! – Harry perguntou assustado e surpreso. Será que Rony estava usando Legilimência com ele...

- Não se preocupe! Eu não estou usando legilimência... Só pela sua expressão eu pude perceber que você está querendo fugir novamente... – Harry ainda continuava com a expressão assustada. Será que Rony o conhecia tão bem assim! Poderia ser... – Você fugindo não vai adiantar nada! – continuou Rony, ainda furioso – Já pensou o que Hermione faria comigo se soubesse que durante dois meses eu sabia onde você estava e não contei a ela e para piorar deixei você fugir novamente! – Rony estava tão vermelho que parecia que estava a ponto de explodir. Ele sentiu falta de ar, sentou-se na poltrona novamente, fazendo barulho, demostrando o quanto cansado ele estava e não só fisicamente, mas também mentalmente.

Harry olhou para o amigo ainda surpreso, seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Rony tinha razão, seria muito pior se ele fugisse. Mas uma coisa o deixou mais assustado : Ele não queria mais fugir! Ele queria poder voltar... Mas ao lembrar-se das pessoas que teria que enfrentar... Ele não sabia se tinha coragem... Ainda mais quando ele a visse...

- Eu preciso de paz, Harry! E só você pode me dá... – disse sério, mas tentando baixar o tom – Por favor...- seus olhos encaram os de Harry – Se não for por mim, que seja por Hermione... – Harry sentiu uma lágrima sua descer pela face e viu que Rony segurava as suas lágrimas.

Harry levantou-se bruscamente e foi até a janela, atrás da poltrona que estava sentado. O vidro estava embaçado pela serração que havia naquela noite, mas ele ainda podia ver a lua e as estrelas. Lembrou-se dela novamente... Como ela gostava de ficar com ele, olhando a lua e as estrelas perto do lago de Hogwarts... Seu coração novamente se apertou. Ele tinha que voltar...

- Você precisa voltar Harry... – disse Rony, sério e num tom de voz firme. Ele respirou profundamente e levantou os olhos para olhar melhor o amigo, que estava de costas, olhando a janela.

- Eu sei... – disse num fio de voz...

- Você esqueceu ela! – perguntou Rony no mesmo tom da última frase. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo. Desde que Rony o tinha achado, ele evitava ao máximo tocar no assunto sobre ela... Tinha muita curiosidade sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela... Mas tinha medo pela resposta que Rony lhe daria... Afinal ela era irmã dele, e Harry a havia abandonado... Assim como fez com todos que o amavam...

- Não... – disse com dificuldade, sentia a garganta seca, mas sua cerveja estava na mesinha de centro – Mas não adianta nada... Não adianta eu pensar nela todos os dias, todas as horas e até mesmo os minutos... Não adianta sonhar com ela... Eu sei que ela não vai me perdoar... – Virou-se e olhou Rony.

Este mantinha-se sentado e com o olhar fixo no amigo. Rony sentiu pena novamente de Harry, mas não podia ajudar o amigo. Ele realmente estava certo. Gina o amava muito, mas era uma Wealey! E o orgulho poderia ser maior que o amor... Será! Será que se fosse ele no lugar de Gina, teria perdoado Hermione! Não sabia ao certo... Achou melhor voltar seu pensamento ao amigo e a irmã, eles que precisavam de sua atenção agora...

- Se ela vai perdoá-lo eu não sei... Mas sei que ela o ama ainda... Eu sei disso! – Rony disse a última frase com firmeza. Era a única ciosa boa que poderia consolar Harry. Isso era o importante. Sua irmã ainda amava seu melhor amigo, como na primeira vez que eles ficaram juntos.

- Não adianta fugir mais, não é! – Harry tentou dar um sorriso fraco, seus olhos ainda encaravam os de Rony. Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Quando pensa em contar pra Hermione e os outros! – Perguntou e virou-se novamente pra janela. Não queria mais olhar o amigo, isso o machucava ainda mais, perceber que seu amigo estava arrasado e era por ter mentido para sua namorada... Por cauda dele...

- Eu não sei... – disse Rony ainda desanimado, mas parou e olhou novamente para Harry como se estivesse levado um choque – Harry! – gritou e saltou da poltrona. Harry virou-se rapidamente para ver o que tinha acontecido para o tom de voz do amigo ter mudado tão rapidamente, ele não parecia mais nervoso... na verdade, ele estava... Animado! – Tive uma excelente idéia! – Rony sorria de orelha a orelha, nem parecia o mesmo Rony de alguns segundos atrás. Harry o olhou confuso – É claro! Eu vou pedir a Hermione em casamento! – disse com expressão de felicidade no rosto.

Harry se sentiu aliviado por Rony parecer melhor e ainda mais pela idéia do amigo. Imaginou como Hermione ficaria feliz ao ouvir o pedido.

- Que ótimo, Rony! – Foi o primeiro sorriso sincero, desde que acabara a guerra. Pelo menos seus melhores amigos seriam felizes...

- Mas... – a expressão de felicidade de Rony saiu – Tenho que contar sobre você primeiro... – Harry fiocu sério novamente e desviou o olhar - Claro que ela vai ficar muito feliz em saber onde você está... Mas não sei se vai me perdoar... – disse Rony sentando-se novamente na poltrona desanimado

- Eu sinto muito, Rony! – disse Harry cansado. Podia ter estragado a vida dos amigos... Por puro medo... egoísmo... infantilidade...

- A não ser que... – Rony novamente melhorou sua expressão – Eu esqueço tudo que você me fez passar durante esses dois meses que tive que mentir pra você se... – fez suspense, lembrando o velho e brincalhão Rony de sempre.

- Se... – Encorajou Harry, temendo a proposta

- Se você for o nosso padrinho de casamento! – disse animado e sorrindo

Harry parecia que tinha levado um feitiço paralisante, não se mexia e nem piscava, apenas olhava o amigo com uma cara de bobo no rosto. Rony parecia que tinha ganhado mais um jogo de xadrez de Harry.

- O que! – Harry não conseguiu segurar a questão que estava na sua cabeça

- Padrinho, Harry! – Gritou Rony, impaciente – De estar no altar ao lado do casal... – Harry ainda tentava absover o rumo que aquela conversava tinha levado – Levar as alianças... Os trouxas não tem isso no casamento! – Perguntou Rony mostrando espanto

- Hã! Ah... sim.. Claro... tem padrinhos nos casamentos trouxas... – disse Harry meio avoado. Rony ao ver a expressão de Harry lembrou-se de Luna, a amiga de sua irmã que apesar de sempre estar no mundo da lua, ajudou-os muitos na guerra.

- E então! Aceita! – disse Rony demonstrando ansiedade

- Você... tem certeza! – perguntou inseguro Harry. Rony franziu a testa em sinal de reprovação a pergunta do amigo

- Claro que tenho! Quem mais poderiamos chamar! Você não é só meu melhor amigo... É também de Hermione... Como se fosse da família... – parou de falar com receio da reação de Harry

- Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz! – Perguntou Harry um pouco receoso

- É a forma que você tem de se desculpar... – disse Rony com calma

- Se Hermione aceitar... Então eu aceito! – disse Harry mais animado. Não estava acreditando que veria o casamento de Rony e Hermione e, o melhor, seria o padrinho!

Mesmo depois de tudo que tinha feito... Rony o ainda considerava muito... Olhou o amigo e seus olhares se cruzaram... Nesse olhar eles puderem ver, que nada poderia acabar com aquele amizade que havia começado no dia 1º de setembro, no expresso de Hogwarts... Ele sentiu novamente uma lágrima descer por sua face. Chegou perto de Rony, não desviando o olhar, após alguns segundos os dois amigos se abraçaram. Ficaram um tempo naquele estado e se afastaram.

- Obrigado, Rony! – Harry disse, não disfarçando a emoção – Sua amizade e a de Hermione são muito importantes para mim... Se perdesse eu não sei o que faria... – completou com desabafo

- Então não pense! – disse Rony sorrindo, exugando algumas lágrimas que teimaram e rolaram por sua face – Por que isso não vai acontecer!

Harry se sentiu como no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, preocupado com tudo o que estava por vir para enfrentar, mas sabia que tinha pessoas em quem confiar. Pessoas como Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- Quando vai pedí-la! – Harry interrompeu o silêncio, voltando a se sentar na poltrona e pegando sua cerveja. Rony o acompanhou com o olhar, como se estivesse pensando e sentou-se também na poltrona que estava a frente de Harry.

- Não sei... Mas quero que seja logo... Depois que eu fizer o pedido eu vou contar... sobre você... – disse ficando mais sério – E depois de contar tudo... Eu falo que já temos o nosso padrinho de casamento... – deu um sorriso fraco

- Será que ela vai gostar de você ter me chamdo sem o consetimento dela! – perguntou Harry preocupado, lembrava-se muito bem do jeito mandão de Hermione.

- No começo ela vai brigar... – disse Rony ainda com o sorrido fraco – mas depois ela aceita...

- Espero... – disse Harry tentando se convencer de que o amigo estava certo

- Acho melhor eu ir... Hermione já anda meio desconfiada do meu jeito nos últimos meses... – Harry ficou sério novamente – Daqui dois dias eu venho aqui te buscar... Se tudo der certo...

- Então eu espero notícias... – disse Harry, encaminhando-se a porta e abrindo para o amigo passar.

Rony levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, ia saindo e parou, virou-se para o amigo e disse – Você tem outra opção nesse fim de mundo! – falou com ironia e soltou uma risada. Harry também não aguentou e riu junto com o amigo.

- Aqui não é tão ruim assim... – Rony fez uma careta – É bom pra quem gosta de sossego...

- E de morrer de frio! – Completou Rony, apertando as mãos de frio – Tchau, Harry! – disse e aparatou em seu apartamento.

Harry viu o amigo sumir e entrou. Sua cabeça ainda estava confusa, aquela noite havia sido dificil, mas proveitosa. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa, não adiantava mais fugir.

Ele ia voltar...

_N/A: Finalmente comsegui postar aqui! \o/ Graças a minha amada prima Lis Potter! Thanks prima! ;) Logo posto o outro cap q jah tah pronto... )_


End file.
